


Maki Vamp

by StudentOfEtherium



Series: Monoganronpa [2]
Category: Bakemonogatari, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Autistic Maki, Depression, Gen, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: After lingering longer than she maybe should have, Maki walks home through an empty night.
Series: Monoganronpa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918303
Kudos: 4





	Maki Vamp

The bell rang. Maki was out the door before it was done. She didn't stop until she was down the hill and at the old familiar park. She took a relieved sigh as she surveyed the place where she spent so much time. A thin layer of snow covered the park from the previous night's snowfall. In the light of the late afternoon sun, it shimmered. It was already approaching the horizon and its orange glow covered not only the park, but the rest of the small valley it sat in.

Maki walked over to the swingset and leaned down to brush the built-up snow. Once she was satisfied, she sat down and started swinging. It hadn't been an especially stressful school day for her, but the anxiety of the upcoming break was getting to her. She hated school, utterly loathed having to spend time trapped in a room for hours on end with her classmates, but the alternative during times when school was out wasn't much better. Her options on weekends were spending time at the orphanage, where she felt alienated and alone constantly. The turnover of adoption and new arrivals left her unable to connect with anyone. Her friends had been taken away and replaced too many times for her to care about anyone else. Her capacity to make new connections had burnt out.

So on weekends, she ran away. The city she lived in was small, which limited her options, but few amenities a city would provide would be desirable to her. Often, she would spend those days at the park alone. Unfortunately, for break, that wouldn't be allowed. The adults at the orphanage were stricter then. They would always explain it as trying to encourage the kids to spend time together. Many of the other kids enjoy those activities. Maki loathed them.

Thankfully, winter break was still a week away. She still had another week of her relative freedom. And soon enough, that orphanage wouldn't be her home any more. She would soon be eighteen. If the people running the orphanage had been less kind, they could kick her out the very second her birthday came around, but it had been agreed she would continue to live there until she graduated. That was rapidly coming up. Her grades were fine and she would probably get into an alright college, but with a little over three months to go, she still had no idea what she was going to major in.

Maki blinked. In becoming lost in thought, she had found herself losing track of time. The sun had set, leaving her in darkness. Nearby street lights illuminated the area, but each was distant enough from the park itself that heavy shadows hung over it from every angle. The orphanage requested its residents be back by sunset, but that was long past.

Maki stood up and grabbed her bag from the nearby bench. It was late enough that even if not for curfew, she should be heading home. However, considering she was already going to be chewed out for being late, she could take her time. The only concern was making it home before dinner. She could take the long way back. Maki slung her bag over her shoulder and began walking back up the hill.

Her movement up the stairs was slow. Of course, it was a concern of safety, to not slip on the steps, where snow had fallen, melted and become trampled under the footsteps of students leaving school, then refrozen in the chilly night air to become ice. But just as much, it was her indifference to going home. With little reason to rush, she took each step carefully, ensuring she wouldn't fall.

Once at the top of the hill, it came time to descend again. As that path was more used and more intended, it was clearer. Less care was needed to ensure one wouldn't slip. All the same, Maki walked slowly.

At the bottom of the hill, the terrain evened out. Maki took that as an excuse to pick up her pace. Even if she wanted to stay out for as long as she could, dinner would only be offered so long. And more importantly, it was getting cold. Soon, she found herself approaching the small town center. Backwater towns like this turned over early, especially in winter. All around, shops were adorned with unlit Christmas lights. There was little more decoration beyond that. There weren't enough people to appreciate any further effort, so why bother, figured the residents.

Maki walked, making her way between pools of light illuminating the dark street, giving brief respite from the otherwise all-consuming darkness enveloping the town. By now the sun was long gone, and the moon provided no light in its place. Without those streetlights, she would be left in darkness. A terrifying prospect to some, but Maki wouldn't mind.

That's why, when a streetlight a short ways away from her began to flicker, Maki was unfazed. She continued all the same. That's why, when that light went out fully, drying the small illuminated pool in front of her, she was unfazed. That's why, when another light began to do the same, slowly dying through short gasps of light falling to the shadow of night only to die and leave more street lost to unseeable darkness, Maki was unfazed.

That's why, when more followed, slowly engulfing the small street in darkness with only the distant desperate last breaths of other lights in front of her to show her the way, Maki was unfazed.

She knew her way through that town. She had lived there her whole life and knew it intimately. Darkness would do nothing to impede her. All she would have to do is continue along the path she had taken hundreds of other times back home.

She heard flapping behind her. A bird, probably. It sounded more like a bat, but this late into the year, none would still be out. The question nagged at her, but she continued her walk home without questioning it further. In this unlit state, it would be unlikely she could tell what it was even if she turned around and tried to investigate.

She heard more flapping. Once again, she ignored it. It was only when, in the dim sights of her vision now adjusted to the lightless street, a figure stepped in front of her vision, that Maki began to consider her situation anything other than ordinary.

The figure, a woman, shined like the sun through the darkness of the night. She held a radiance that nearly entranced Maki. The woman walked forward with a royal elegance that would humble anyone who saw it. As she walked, her hair, golden and brilliant, moved only so slightly, yet every movement was clear and defined. Even through her dim vision on this dark night, Maki could tell the sheer brilliance of this woman.

As soon as she saw her, Maki stopped. So taken aback was she that any thoughts of getting home quickly vanished. She stared as the woman came closer, slowly stepping forward with the grace of a predator. As she did so, Maki was able to see more of her.

Her outfit was impossibly suited for her, an immaculate design. Despite the lack of lighting, Maki could make out details, each growing finer as she approached. White gloves covered her hands and extended nearly all the way up her arms, at the top met with a crown of black feathers. Her dress was crimson, dark like blood but as shining and radiant as every other aspect of her. It too was crowned with feathers at the top, along with her waist.

If objective beauty existed, this was it.

She approached closer and Maki's eyes widened. Never had she been so captivated by a single person. Even if she had wanted to continue walking, to run away, to flee, she would have been utterly unable to. The woman's presence was all-consuming. Maki found her vision filled as she approached. She couldn't even find it in herself to tremble or shake.

“Greetings. I am Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade.”

“The iron-blooded,”

“Hot-blooded,”

“Cold-blooded vampire.”

Finally, Maki froze.

Normally, if a strange woman were to approach you on the street and announce herself as a vampire, you would dismiss her. Clearly, it's a joke, or she is little more than a rambling mad woman. But as Maki stood there, too transfixed by this woman who labeled herself a creature of the night, doubt was one of the furthest things from her mind. This woman, who's hair shimmers in darkness and who's beauty seems infinite. This woman, terrifying beyond compare. This woman, whose grace and power was as apparent and clear as one's very need to breathe. If anyone could say they were a vampire and mean it, it would be her.

By now, the space between the two was a matter of feet. Maki, left unable to move, could only stare as the gap was slowly closed. She was beyond terror. Her emotions faltered in the face of the vampire. She understood her role. Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade was the hunter and Maki was the prey.

The gap between them closed and the vampire took Maki's chin in her hand. She tilted it upwards so Maki could gaze at her. From that view, Maki could take in the perfection of her face in its millions of ways. The vampire smirked and lifted Maki with ease. She studied the smaller girl intensely. Maki hung entirely still, still utterly enraptured in the woman now clearly intending to make a meal out of her.

She spoke once more. “You feel no fear?” Maki, held and transfixed, didn't respond. The woman nodded and set Maki back down. “I repeat, you feel no fear?” Maki shook her head. Heart-Under-Blade laughed. “Incredible. Many have fallen prey to me in my years on this earth, but so few have been so brave in their last moments. It's almost enough to humble me.”

“Almost.”

“So, girl, you accept your death?” Silently, Maki nodded. Once again, Heart-Under-Blade laughed. “Truly incredible. Has my presence so humbled you that you realize the futility of struggling against me such that you have no qualms with becoming just another prey for me?” For the first time since Heart-Under-Blade first appeared, Maki spoke. “If I die, I lose nothing. I have no reason to fear death. Nothing you can do to me will be worse than what I've lived through and what awaits me.”

From above, Heart-Under-Blade eyed the girl. The pair stood in silence following Maki's remarks until the vampire broke it by speaking once again. “Do you want to die?” Maki nodded, before stopping. “I don't mind if I die. I have no especial desire to see myself dead, but if it were to happen, I wouldn't complain.”

The vampire glared downwards, an intimidating look. Maki, already so far beyond fear, showed little reaction. “I see. Prey so broken as yourself are rarely fun for me. I enjoy the struggle, the fight. It's never more than a rat fighting against a man, but lively meals taste best.” She scowled. “A girl like you, putting up no fight for her life…”

All at once she grabbed Maki by the throat and lifted her again. “It pisses me off.” She hesitated for a response that would never come. Even if Maki so desired to respond, none could come. The vampire’s grip around her throat used but an ounce of her strength, but that was more than enough to make speaking an impossible task for her. She began to choke as the grip tightened. She was held like that for several seconds. 

Heart-Under-Blade frowned. “Killing prey like you that easily would be too simple. Too trite. To you, the rare prey who fights back, I can do so much more.” She released Maki and let her drop to the snowy street below. She immediately collapsed on the ground, catching her breath as much as she could.

The air around the two was growing colder. While the sky above remained clear, not a cloud to be seen, mist began to roll through the backstreets and envelop the pair. The chilled air made Maki shiver as the mist settled in and became the third party to the exchange taking place.

As Maki recovered, the vampire continued. “Do you still wish to die? Will you still throw away your life like it's nothing? Are you too pathetic to try fighting back?” Maki nodded as she placed her palms on the frigid pavement to stabilize herself. Before she could stand up, Heart-Under-Blade kicked her violently. She went flying through the empty streets. Once she landed, she slid on the snow and ice for several more feet. In an instant, Heart-Under-Blade was again at her side. “If you refuse to struggle or show any willingness to stand up for your own life in the face of your death, then death is what you deserve. But the death you deserve is not as my prey.” She leaned down and stared Maki in the eyes. It was a gaze full of malice. It was a gaze of anger.

“I'm sure you realize by now the scale of what I could do to you. Demolishing this town would be as simple as snuffing out your life.”

Maki coughed. Even in the dark of light, further obscured by the consuming mist, she could see the blood that came out with it. She didn't stare at it long before turning her head back at the vampire standing tall above her.

“Answer me, scum, or I will assume you are unable to, leaving me no choice but to end this.” Maki steadied herself and replied, “I've already told you. Kill me if you want. I'm indifferent.” In a single motion, the woman clad in crimson picked Maki up and slammed her into a nearby building. Maki was left struggling for consciousness as the vampire held her there in the small crater that the impact had forced onto the wall.

“I loathe your type. You who give up. You who refuse to fight back. You who turn over and die. If death is something you so much crave, seek it out. Don't just let it come to you.”

By now, a steady stream of blood was leaking from Maki's mouth. Her vision was growing hazy as either consciousness or her life was coming to an end. If this would be her last moments, what would become of them? She had no long or worthwhile life to think back on. No one would miss her. If she were to die here, it would be a loss of life without consequence. She would be mourned without meaning.

“I could end you right here. If I so wished, you would never take another breath again.” Heart-Under-Blade paused. “But you don't deserve that. That's what you want. Death. You say you would never seek it out, but here we are now with you at its door. You must be elated.” By now, Maki's vision had failed. Her only awareness came from hearing the vampire's words of scorn and ire, the pure fury in her voice dripping from every word.

“You don't deserve death. You don't deserve what you want and so desperately crave. No, you deserve to live through this and to live past this. What someone as pathetic as you deserves is life. An immortal life that only one such as myself can give you.” At that, she lunged at Maki's throat, fangs bared and dived into flesh. She held them in and let blood leak out. Soon, she withdrew and licked at the punctures until they were once again clean.

“And with that, you shall become like me in eternal life, forever cursed to an unending life. You shall accompany me as my thrall and servant.” She continued the speech, but Maki quickly wasn't conscious to hear it. Her head slumped forward and her eyes closed. Her breathing slowed to a crawl. The blood that by that point had begun steadily flowing from her mouth dried up.

Once she was satisfied, Heart-Under-Blade gripped the girl by the throat once more. She gazed at the sky quickly before leaping, taking Maki along with her.

And so Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade made the second thrall in her nearly 600 years of life.

**Author's Note:**

> you see, the joke is that they have the same voice actor
> 
> suddenly this is an ongoing story. more coming soon irregularly. the next installment might not focus on Maki, but either way i'm looking forward to it because these are a ton of fun to write


End file.
